The Transformation
by musicgal44
Summary: Draco has done something serious, how will he cope with the punishment?


"I am outraged Draco! I expected more from you! What was I thinking when I told all the other teachers that you would be great one day! Now I am going to be humiliated by your misbehavior. Professor Dumbledore isn't too happy with this either. Now, we had a conference and we have decided that you must have the proper discipline because it seems that the students at Slytherin house seem to be too persuasive. We have decided to put you in Gryffindor House."  
  
"What!!!! You can't do that!!!" I said.  
  
"Please Professor Snape, I'm sure there is something you can do." My father said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but this boy needs to be with the right people until he's changed."  
  
Oh what's the use? Professor Snape wouldn't change his mind anyway...And I thought I liked that stubborn old fool! Potter will be having a feast making fun of me!!! I'm going to become a loser! May dad will probably disown me...Besides it was all Flints fault!! He was the one who told me to destroy all the Ravenclaw's quidditch equipment. and he said if I told, he would kill me. LITERALLY kill me..." I told myself. How could I get into something so stupid!!!  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in the office and said "Well Draco, I shall escort you to your new House." I had no choice but to come with her. When we arrived, I saw Potter and Weasley playing wizard chess and Granger reading a book on the couch. I guess the others are gone for the holidays already. Professor McGonagall left me with them and Weasley suddenly asked, "What are you doing here Malfoy? Aren't you in Slytherin? Oh wait, I forgot...This is your punishment." "Hey lay off will ya, it wasn't my fault." I said defensively.  
  
"What did you do anyway?" Potter asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it okay." I said as I sat down beside Granger.  
  
"Are you okay Draco?" Granger asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Since when did you start caring Granger?!" I replied  
  
"The names Hermione Draco, and I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
That suddenly made me feel a little guilty so I tried my best to be nice because I figured I better change if I want to get back to Slytherin.  
  
"So err.Hermione, that's your name right?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked. Then she suddenly got all happy and said "Oh I'm just reading the Monster Book of Monsters."  
  
"Oh.err.interesting." I said.  
  
"Did Professor McGonagall tell you that I'm supposed to be you partner?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Partner? What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Well, not really partner, just like a friend type. You know, I'm supposed to go with you and stuff." Hermione said happily.  
  
"What?! That means I can't stay with Crabbe and Goyle?! Oh this sucks!!!" I said frustrated. Hermione looked a little hurt.  
  
"No offense Granger, but you don't know what I'm going through, I mean first they change my house and now, I can't stay with my friends."  
  
"Your friends seem to get along fine without you though. look at that..Goyle and Pansy together.and Crabbe is.. Whoa. Crabbe is a bunch of HufflePuffs." Ron interrupted.  
  
"What!!!" I went to look out the window and couldn't believe my eyes. "This can't be happening!!! They betrayed me!" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. you can stay with us if you want." Harry offered. Ron shot a look at Harry as if he wanted him to take it back. But Harry gave this look to Ron as if saying, 'Come on Ron, give him a chance'.  
  
"Oh alright but if dare try to become your usual Draco self and argue and criticize, it's over." Ron finally said.  
  
Hey these guys aren't so bad, I told myself. I turned back to Hermione. She was pulling her hair back in a ponytail. I've seen her a few times in a ponytail but today.she looked.well.pretty. WAIT A SECOND! What the heck am I talking about?! I'm Draco for pete's sake!!! But should I try being Draco for a different angle? I don't think it would hurt..would it? Oh god why is this so hard! I should have been nicer before. Well from now on, I'm going to change. No more mr. bad guy, as the american's say.  
  
Well, this is only the first part, I would like you to give me your opinions okay? If I get good results, I'll continue. Cheers!!! 


End file.
